narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Proven Point: Seireitou vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
A Reunion Fight: Seireitou's "Promise" Hikaru smirked as he got into position. He then said, "By the way, if this is to show me I was wrong on how I talked about Naruto, I have no regret saying what I did. I told you he is a shadow of his former self." Hikaru then thought, That's why it was easy for Ikasoruke to manipulate him to his will... "Nah! This isnt about that, I just thought you and I could have a little battle for old times sake." he said with a smile. He held up three fingers, "Hikaru, I make you three promises in this fight. Number One, I wont need beyond Shukai, or atleast, my version of it. Second, You will understand your conflicting feelings about Naruto. And Lastly, You will lose." he stated. Hikaru smirked and said, "I will? Well then..." He drew his swords and said, "Then I'll try my worst then." "You should." stated Seireitou, getting in a deep stance. Suddenly, his body began to vibrate. "Your move, Hikaru." Hikaru dashed toward Seireitou aiming to slice him in half. Seireitou closed his eyes, moving his legs in a motion to attempt to trip Hikaru but instead, moved his hands upwards, spinning Hikaru's blades out of his hands. He then quickly cupped his hands and palmed Hikaru straight for a plane nearby. But suddenly the man was tackled off course, and he was on the ground unharmed. Scarr was above him. "Hey, just because you two are sparring doesn't mean you can reek destruction. We need all the stuff we got, so either put up a barrier or I'll make one myself," he said as he walked away to continue observing. Seireitou chuckled nerviously, "Sorry, sorry." he said as he faced Hikaru and then looked down at Hikaru's blades that he knocked out of his hands. "That was careless, letting me easily knock your swords out of your hands like that." Hikaru looked to the ground where his swords were and smiled, "I am not stupid Sei." The swords then were pulled toward him and he said, "You think you always know everything Sei, but really, you have to admit that there are things even the Grand Supreme Kai cannot know." Seireitou chuckled, "Yes, very true. But today, Im not facing you as the Dai Kaioshin. Im facing you as Seireitou Hyuga, nothing more, nothing less." he said as he drew a rooted stance and closed his eyes. "Im eager to see, Hikaru, just how much the gap between us has lengthened." Hikaru stared comically at Seireitou, "You aren't doing this for just that. If you were, you'd not have this feeling of anger I sense in you. You want to show me I was wrong in what I said about Naruto. Even if you defeat me, my mind won't cahnge. You can't solve everyone's problems Sei. That is why the Peace Requiem was an utter failure." Seireitou smiled with upside down U's for eyes, "Aw, your such a stick in the mud, Hikaru. That was over 1000 years ago, let it go already, geez..." he replied as he appeared behind Hikaru, aiming to shove his hand through Hikaru's back. The attack almost made it, but purple chakra was protecting the area. Hikaru smirked and said, "I practice everyday Sei. I don't let a day go by without me training on Shadow Island. You should know that by now." He then teleported behind Sei and sent a hard kick on Sei's side, sending him flying. A Fight of Understanding Seireitou quickly regained his footing in the sky, through means of spiritual particles. "Boy Hikaru, training everyday. Your social life really went down the tubes, huh? Then again... I can't really say much either." he stated, smiling. He suddenly appeared back to the ground and pointed at Hikaru, "Āoshǎn", shooting off a crimson blast of energy from his fingertips straight at Hikaru with devastating power behind it. Hikaru sighed and said, "During the High School years, I sent a Shadow Clone each day to the school. Maintaining it was no problem, and that's how I was able to train and have a social life." He teleported to the sky and said, "But that isn't important now...KAGEHAMEHA!!!!!" He then fired an energy beam into Seireitou's blast, and teleported behind him. He then kicked him into the chaos of energy. Seireitou grinned, as he flew into the energy, he stuck out his hand as the spiritual particles were quickly being gathered by Seireitou into his hand as he then yelled, "Āoshǎn", shooting off another fueled by both his own attack from before and Hikaru's Kagehameha, right at Hikaru, who was not too far away from the initial starting point of the blast. Hikaru was a little startled at the incoming blast and quickly caught the energy in an attempt to throw it back. "You take too long." said Seireitou who was already behind the slightly startled Hikaru and poked his back as his finger glowed, "Āoshǎn". The blast instantly tore through Hikaru from the back and at such close range, it could not be dodged. Hikaru looked as the second blast sped toward him. He then sighed and took the energy he caught, and threw it at the incoming blast and poured energy opposite to the energy signature of the other blast in an attempt to have the two energies collide and explode insted of fuse to form an even bigger blast. The explosion rocked the land as Seireitou and Hikaru face eachother, eye to eye. "Nice workout. I gotta tell you, Hikaru, Your accually better then I first anticipated." he stated, "But your still not at my level. If your fight with Suzaku was accuarate... but then again, knowing you, you were probably holding back about 99.9998% of your power." he thought, rolling his eyes. He then slowly drew his blade, as a slicing noise could be heard from it being drawn from its sheathe. Drawing his Blade Hikaru smirked and said, "I prefer a challenge Sei. If I went over .5%, I would've won easily and it wouldn't have been any challenge." He fell back laughing and said, "Just kidding. I actually used 9% of my power on Suzaku. He was strong, but not strong enough." He then said, "So, where's the fight you promised me? So far it's been just like dodgeball back at Narita High." Seireitou sighed, "Geez, NOW who's impacient? You really fell through the cracks, huh Hikaru?" he said, now being serious and swung his sword but the wrap on its hilt. Suddenly, his energy crept along the field, in a manner such as Echo's. Hikaru smirked, "It get's boring if I keep dodging blasts Sei. Sides, I'm an old man. All old men are impatient." He then took notice to the energy and said, "Nice, but it isn't as menacing as Echo's energy. You could fool some people, but his is more, how should I put it, malevolent." Seireitou frowned and closed his eyes, "Im not laughing anymore, Hikaru. From here on out, its immortal combat." he said, then let out a small smirk but then regained his seriousness. He pointed his blade at Hikaru and disappeared from sight. Hikaru stood still, and then sat down, "Hmm...this is new. Your original teleportation was sloppy, and your energy flowed randomly. Now you perfected it." He looked behind him seeing Seireitou thrust his blade toward him, "Or is it teleportation?" Hikaru disappeared, and stood on a nearby cliff and said, "So what now? Do we release our swords and go to the Other World to fight or stay here and duke it out?" Suddenly, a vein in Hikaru's shoulder violently burst as his shoulder was ripped apart instantly, yet Seireitou was still not in sight. Only a voice could be heard, "Hisakataburokun". Suddenly, another vein from Hikaru's right leg was burst out of his skin. Hikaru looked around, ignoring the pain and said, "What's this? I haven't seen this power before..." It is because the one you call Seireitou Hyuga is called a Xiāochú said a wise voice. Hikaru looked surprised and said, "A Xiāochú? Juubi, what's that?" Juubi sounded surprised, Interesting, I thought you would know... Hikaru healed himself and thought, Xiāochú, Xiāochú...where have I heard that before? He was puzzled at this new attribute Seireitou ahd displayed. He then said, "Hmm, I think I might have read a book on them a thousand years ago, but...I dunno." He returned his attention to the fight and thought, If I focus... He activated his Kagirinaigan, and saw a shimmer around him. It was going at high speeds, and it had a sword in it's hand. Hikaru smirked and said, "Found you." He then dashed to the shimmer, and held out his sword and said, "We could fight, or we could play hide and seek. Your choice." Within the Broken Moon The shimmer, however, was not Seireitou but a small boy. "Father?!" stated the young boy to Hikaru. Hikaru looked surprised and said, "Naruto? Is that you?" The small boy smiled, "Yeah! Father, I missed you!" he said, jumping into Hikaru arms as Naruto burst into ashes as he began to enter Hikaru's arms. Suddenly, a blade was thrust through Hikaru's back with shear force. It was Naruto Kurosaki, but older, possibly in his 20's or so. "You traitor, Im disguisted by the sight of you." Naruto said. Hikaru smirked and said, "Good to see you too son. Still can't believe you were stupid enough to join Ikasoruke." He paused. "Still can't believe I failed to save you, but that's in the past." He looked back and said, "God told me to trust him when you left, so I trust him. He wouldn't forsake you, Naruto." "Shut up! Your God isnt gonna help you now!" said Naruto slicing at Hikaru's wound and sliced his arm, making a large gash as Naruto backed up, his sword at the ready. Hikaru frowned and said, "I thought I raised you better." He readied his own swords. "But I guess not, considering how weak and predictable that attack was. And the fact that you have strayed onto an evil path." "Shuddup! Im telling you this for the la-" he said as he was instantly upheaved by a neckhold by a mysterious figure that was licking Naruto's ear gently, "Such a nice boy, Hikaru. Its a shame what happened, I cant let him out of my sight." Hikaru's eyes then became filled with hate, "Ikasoruke...you disgusting piece of garbage..." "And you, Hikaru, you sexy playboy." Ikasoruke said with a hissing sound in his speech. He lifted Naruto in a chocking deathhold as Ikasoruke forced Hikaru to witness the death of his own son. Hikaru looked down and said, "I see why I should have killed you that day. Guess I was too trusty." He looked up with his eyes in a dark purple color, and massive amounts of chakra surging through him. He then silently said, "When I find you, the REAL you, Ikasoruke, I will tear every limb from your body, disrupt your chakra so you can feel as if clusters of needles are growing inside of you, and I will finally eradicate your filthy prescence from this earth." He gripped his blades so tightly he bled, "IKASORUKE!!!" His chakra then consumed the Ikasoruke standing in front of him, and Hikaru returned to the normal scenery. He descended to the ground and said, "I'm done fighting Sei. If you don't mind, I want to have some time alone with my thoughts." "Sorry." said a voice in the surroundings. "I cannot allow that. For you still do not understand the truth." said the voice. "In order to fully understand, I must go back, over 1100 years ago." he said as a blinding light shone, blinding Hikaru. The Past shines in the Future Hikaru was on a field under a bright sun. Past him, he could see a young Hikaru sparring with a Young Byakko. He sighed and said, "Do I need to see the damn flashback?" No voice would sound to him as Byakko meerly called out to the Young Hikaru. "I have a question for you, Hikaru-san. What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" Young Hikaru sighed and said, "That's a tough question Byakko. Why do you ask me this?" "Just answer, Hikaru... geez." said the young Byakko. Hikaru smirked and said, "Never got a straight answer from me, eh Byakko?" He sat down and stared to the sky, "I can't answer that now. We're both only 20. We haven't experienced much yet. I can't answer that now." Future Hikaru overlooked this and sighed. "And 28 years later..." He turned his attention to another flashback he just saw appear. Byakko and Hikaru, now in their twenties had met once more, "Tell me, Hikaru. Do you have an answer now?" Byakko asked. Hikaru smirked and said, "I guess I'd have to remain steadfast and just." Byakko smiled, "Well, whatever. Lame answer though." he said laughing. The Halls of Heaven and the Soul of a God As Byakko then replied, Hikaru was brought to a holy hall of gold. Holiness was leaking around everywhere in perfect balence. "Hikaru, follow me." stated Seireitou who was now in holy, phophet/emperor clothing with gold lining. Hikaru looked at the above sentance and asked, "Sei, do you know what a Thesaurus is?" Seireitou payed no heed to Hikaru's statement and proceeded onwards. "Hikaru, pleasae follow me." Hikaru shrugged and followed after Seireitou. He sighed and said, "You still believe you are a god?"